


Our War.

by emmiiB_va



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Seasons of Anime Exchange 2020, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmiiB_va/pseuds/emmiiB_va
Summary: Y/N had longed to be in the war since she was little, thanks to her Grandfather telling her stories of time.And being fresh out of a not-so-happy relationship was the best time to do just that.Getting into the Army, she comes face to face with the main 2 leaders, Erwin Smith, and Levi Ackerman.Y/N proves herself worthy in Levis eyes, enough to make top of the class and become a somewhat co-leader with the raven haired man.But of course, while relationships form, so does plans from the enemy team.Who will Live, who will die, and what side will come out victorious?(Slow updating story)
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s), Zeke Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Our War.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !   
> Welcome to my first book on Ao3!
> 
> I'm not the greatest at story telling but practice makes perfect!
> 
> If there's any HELPFUL constructive criticism that you want to give, then please don't hesitate to add a comment!

Y/N L/N... A pretty normal name right? Goes well for a decently normal girl.  
What more do you expect out of a (age) year old female that's hardly tall enough to reach the top shelf even with a step ladder? I'm currently working a 9-5 job at a local supermarket, trying to keep afloat and distract myself from intrusive thoughts.  
Sitting in the rather uncomfortable chair that's placed neatly in the corner of the staff room at work, I begin to think about him. My ex, Zeke Yaeger.

Like any other relationship, it was all sweet and lovey dovey for about the first few weeks, we like to call this the honeymoon phase, but sadly, when that phase came to an end, my happiness slowly deteriorated, Zeke was very pushy and loved power. If I didn't do something right, he would murmur on about me not being "ready" or "enough" just quite yet. He would often sneak off at early hours of the morning. At first I thought he was cheating, but realized there was no tangible evidence to go off of.  
He was very driven to do whatever the hell it was that he had been plotting, I wouldn't hear from him for hours on end.  
And what use is a relationship where you can't see or hold eachother, don't even get me started what is needed the most in a relationship though, trust, which mine was clearly lacking. It came to the point where i was fed up and finally broke it off with him. At first he was furious and stayed sat outside my house for hours, just staring through my window, only glaring harder when he would pick up calls which were answered in hushed voices.  
In the end, the police had to get involved as I ended up not feeling safe in my own house. I hadn't seen or heard from him since. 

Most of the times, failed relationships often come with the after thoughts of; Am i not good enough? what if i changed to make him not act so strange? Was i an embarrassment to him? What if this, what if that...? When in reality, no one should have to change for their partner, if you don't like how someone is, the don't get with them. Always keeps me wondering what Zeke saw in me then.

\----

I was swiping through my phone at work as my break was nearing an end and saw an add for our countries army currently needing a large amount of new recruits as the population of defend force employees had dropped drastically over the past few months. I stayed paused on that screen for a solid 45 seconds before taking a screenshot then sliding my phone into the back pocket of my pants, plastered on my fake smile and walked back out to help my colleagues with the build up of customers.

Come to the end of the day, i remembered i had the screenshot of the Army recruitment.  
What would I really lose by joining? My life? Maybe, though my parents and siblings passed away years ago due to a virus that had suddenly spread, seemingly missing me somehow though. I have no one at home waiting for me, and I heard the retirement pension after leaving the army is great too. I could do with the extra money.  
And plus... It could be the one chance of a lifetime to finally do this, I've been wanting to go to the Army since i was a little girl, no thanks to my grandfather and his captivating stories.  
But of course, Zeke wouldn't allow me out of his sight, unless it was on his terms. So i put it off, thinking him and I were going to live happily ever after.

Sighing, i pulled out my laptop and searched up the web page for the enlistment forms. Each movement my fingers made, my heart took a leap. I was finally doing something for myself. I deserve to at least try and get accepted into their team. Oh god what i would give for it. I want to be anywhere but here by myself.  
Realising i had already filled out the entire form, i re-read it with shaky breaths, making sure it was professionally written for the best outcome possible.

With one sad final smile, I pressed "Save and Send", playing with the hem of my oversized shirt as I watched the little loading circle swing around the bottom right corner of my screen.

"Your Application has been sent, a confidential letter will be sent out to your current residential address containing the outcome of your application, thank you for your time."  
I stretched my face into a mixture of a sad and anxious smile and slowly closed my laptop after exiting out of the web browser page.

\----------------

It's been just over a week and so far I haven't had word back about my application.  
In that time, I've hung out with my friends from work to let them know about my future plans and how I'll be leaving the store if my application comes back successful.  
Many were proud and thanked me, others were a bit sad and frustrated as in the past three years I've worked at that store, we've become quite close and no one knew how to make work as easy as it was then me... or so they apparently say.  
I was just about to pour myself a cup of warm coffee when i heard a thumping on my front door. I froze in my spot, thinking of all the possibilities of who it might be, Zeke?... No he's not allowed to come back here.. My work friends coming to try one last time to get me to stay? Sounds like them. I walked to the front door and swung it open just as the person was about to knock again.

"Oh hi, sorry for the wait, i was... busy inside" I stated awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck.

The man on the other side held out a white letter and smiled back, "All good mam, I was just instructed to make sure this gets given straight to you so there's no chance of it being misplaced!"

After some more small talk, i graciously took the letter from his hands and closed the door, locking it behind me.  
Padding over to the kitchen, i took a sip of my coffee that had just finished brewing.  
Taking a deep breath, i carefully tore open the envelope and unfolded the paper.  
Immediately seeing the bold "Army application accepted" written at the top of the page followed by a paragraph of information, I released the breath I was holding and smiled so widely my cheeks hurt. I did it! I hope i'm making my Grandfather and family proud up there for finally following through with what i said i would do!

Running to my bedroom, the only thought going through my head was "I got in!". I started packing my bags to get ready to leave within the next couple of days.  
This is the start of MY story. This is where I prioritize myself and work on being a better me!

I'm going to be the best me possible.  
Just Watch.

\-------------

Chapter One: complete.


End file.
